


Walkashame

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Friendship<br/>Dick sleeps around, Kory kinda pines, and all their friends want them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkashame

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm a lil off my game, but this'll get better as the week goes on, I swear!
> 
> Also, title is taken from the Meghan Trainor song :)

Dick groaned as he woke up, trying to bury his face into his pillow. It took him a second to realize that it wasn’t his pillow -- this one was made out of a slippery fabric, sticky against his skin. He jerked up, cursing, as he realized that he didn’t remember much from last night.

He fumbled around for his pants as he looked around the room. It was feminine, with light colored sheets and white furniture. He finally found his pants, underneath his sweatshirt and tugged on both articles of clothing. He realized, as he was leaving the apartment, that his clothes were inside out but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

He walked to a nearby cafe, taking a deep breath as he stepped in. Behind the counter, Kory smiled at him as she put together his usual order. He slipped into the bathroom, fixed his pants, and went back out, sitting at his usual spot in the back of the cafe, right as Kory came over with his order.

“Rough night?” she asked, looking him over. His hair, typically flawless, looked a bit like he’d been on an abandoned island for a week.

He swirled the macchiato around, blending the two parts of it together. “I think so? I don’t remember much.”

She laughed before tearing off a bit of the blueberry muffin. “Jason mentioned this morning that you went off with some girl -- Helena, I think?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea. I woke up and no one else was there.”

If she was being honest, she was relieved that he didn’t remember the girl he had slept with. It just meant that there was less competition -- not that there even _was_ a competition, that is, but-

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Your cheeks are flushed.”

She felt up her cheeks, finding that there were warm. In any case, it was only because she was blushing. _Damn_ Dick, for being so _oblivious_ to how she felt for him. “Oh, perhaps I’m coming down with something. I’m sure that it’s fine.”

He took another sip of his drink. "Well, make sure that you're getting your veggies in!" After he was done talking, he smiled at her as if he were a ray of sunshine.

\---

“Should I ask Kory out?” Dick asked as he came out of his bedroom. It was later in the day, he was freshly showered, and he was looking forward to game night with some of his friends.

“Why do you want to ruin a good thing?” Wally asked as he sat down on the couch in his and Dick’s living room. “You and Kory are like, the broship of broships.”

“Do you honestly think that asking her out would ruin it? She always seems flustered when I go out with other people.”

“Maybe she’s just upset that you wh-”

“Just because you can’t get any, doesn’t mean you should slut shame,” Jason said as he appeared from the kitchen, setting down a bowl of chips and dip on the table and sitting across from Wally. His green eyes flickered to Jason, and Dick cleared his throat before the two decided to have eye sex because, _damn_ , the sexual tension in the room could be cut like cheese.

“I’m not slut shaming!” Wally said after a second. “But, I mean, even you have to admit that Dick sleeps around _a lot_! How would he be able to keep everything in his pants if tried to go steady with Kory?”

Jay leaned back, folded his arms, and raised an eyebrow. “You have met Kory, right? Kory Anders? Sex _goddess_?”

Dick groaned as he set Monopoly down on the table. “Please don’t remind me that you’ve slept with my best friend.” Wally looked insulted for a second before he added, “Excuse me, all _three_ of my best friends.”

Roy, aka Dick's third best friend, walked into the apartment. “Sorry that I’m late, Kory needed me to help set up a projector for her movie night with Raven, Dawn, and Donna.”

“Do you think they gossip about us?” Wally said. “I mean, they must. We’re very gossip-able.”

“Ah yes, we’ve got the two gay redheads,” Roy pointed to himself and Wally, “the bisexual who is obsessed with redheads and older women,” he pointed to Jason, who blushed like a cherry tomato at the mere _suggestion_ of Talia, “and then him.”

They all looked at Dick, who shrugged as he gave them their start up money. “Hey, what can I say? Sex is fun. And have you seen my ass? It’s irresistible.”

“You’re so full of it, Grayson,” Jason said as he gave them their typical game pieces.

\---

“You should ask Dick out on a date,” Dawn said, nudging Kory on their way to the couch, her hands full with the bowl of popcorn.

“What? Why would I?” Kory asked, avoiding their eyes.

“Because the two of you make heart eyes at each other,” Raven deadpanned. “And Donna has been ‘shipping’ you two for years.”

The Greek landed on the couch, dropping an armful of candy. “1: When you first met, Dick called you the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes. 2: You haven’t had a serious relationship since the two of you met, as if you were waiting for someone to ask you out. 3: Alfred thought you two were a couple. Always trust Alfred’s opinion. 4: You have Ace’s kisses of approval. Do you know how hard it is to get that dog’s approval? His approval is harder to get than Krypto's, and Diana only got that right before Clark proposed to her. 5: You two drunk text each other sappy quotes. 6: You know his order by heart and it’s one of those weird orders.”

“You know, just being friends isn’t a bad thing,” Kory muttered before turning on the projector.

\---

Just being friends was a bad thing.

Jason, Wally, Dick, Raven, and Kory had gone out to a new club and…

Jason and Wally had disappeared in the first half hour, Raven was currently making out with some Brendon Urie wannabe, and Dick was wrapped around Kory. She was probably the only one sober out of them, since it’d been her turn to be the designated driver, but that didn’t quite give Dick an excuse to get shitfaced drunk and start humming “Frère Jacques” as he spun around with Kory. Even sober, it was making her more than a little dizzy.

“Hey, Kor?”

She looked down into sky blue eyes. He was looking at her like she was the best thing in the world, a long awaited present on Christmas morning. “Dick?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She nodded, smiling, as he reached up, on his toes, so their lips could meet together.

As far as partially drunk first kisses go, it was perfect.

\---

Dick woke up to a familiar smell of citrus fruit and coffee. He stretched out, slowly, smiling to himself, before it really hit him.

He was in Kory’s bed.

His eyes opened, looking around the room. He heard Kory in the shower, which gave him ample opportunity to leave.

He was in his shirt and underwear still, sans pants, so he hunted around for those, finding them at the foot of his bed. Bending over to get them sent a wave of nausea through him, but he focused himself and it passed. He was just about to leave the bedroom when the bathroom door opened.

“You could stay, you know,” Kory said as she came out, a towel wrapped around her and another in her hand.

Dick rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I could.”

She sat down on her bed, towel drying her hair. “We didn’t have sex, in case you can’t remember. Just cuddled.”

He let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t even know that he’d been holding in. “That’s good.”

She paused, looking up at him. “I thought that maybe, after last night…”

He faced her fully as he swallowed down either nervousness or puke. “Yeah?”

“We could be more than friends?”

\---

Donna moved away from the door, a gigantic smile on her face. “Raven, they’re making out right now! You owe me ten bucks!”


End file.
